Ser infiel? Lo mejor que me ha pasado
by asakura-no-sabaku
Summary: Otra vez volví a sucumbir ante aquella mirada tan profunda y esa sonrisa arrogante que por mas que lo niegue me fascina, es que con tan solo estar cerca de el, me vuelve loca.- personajes OoC POV.SAKURA


Notas de la autora:

Kyaaaa aki vengo kon una loka idea, jajajaja iap saben iop kon uno de mis one-shot que se me acaba de ocurrir jajajaja es un Sasusaku jajajajaja nee no se por ke pero me gusta escribir de esta pareja pero espero ke sea de su agrado espero que comenten y me digan ke tal esta, ^v^ ya saben que no soy muy buena eskriviendo pero en fin espero ke porlomenos no se duerman jajajaja, aaa cierto "LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN AL GRAN KISHIMOTO-SAN" kyaaaa ya quisiera ke los personajes me pertenezkan asi mi novio gaara-kun seria solo mioooooooooo buajajaja ok ok, sin mas les dejo kon el fic espero ke lo disfruten sayoooo

**¿SER INFIEL? LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO**

Otra vez volví a sucumbir ante aquella mirada tan profunda y esa sonrisa arrogante que por mas que lo niegue me fascina, es que con tan solo estar cerca de el, me vuelve loca, en este momento nos encontrábamos en su oficina, en la oficina de mi amado Sasuke y por mas que quiera pensar en mi marido no puedo y me dejo llevar por los besos de Sasuke, se que esta mal pero no lo puedo evitar, el solo sentir sus carisias me provoca un escalofrió.

-Sasuke – susurre bajo

-umm…- estaba tan concentrado en besar mi cuello que no puso mucho entusiasmo en contestar

-Sasuke, esto… esto no… esta bien- logre decir a duras penas, con la poca cordura que me quedaba

-¿Y eso que? - logro decir antes de mordisquear un poco mi cuello que logro arrancarme un gemido no muy sonoro ya que logre reprimirlo mordiendo mi labio

-Nos… pueden ver- cerré mis ojos este hombre me estaba volviendo loca con sus besos

-¿Te importa?- me dijo separándose un poco de mi

-¿a ti no?- le dije con una ceja arqueada

-No- me contesto como si nada

-Te recuerdo que estamos casados- le replique y es que ni Naruto ni Hinata se merecían esto, Naruto es una dulzura conmigo y Hinata es una buena amiga, no podía traicionarlos, si se que prácticamente ya lo aviamos hecho, pero esa vez no paso de besos y carisias, ahora Sasuke tenia la clara intención de terminar lo ocurrido hace dos días.

-Eso ya lo se Sakura…-

-Entonces dejemos esto así- conteste sin mas remedio, yo de verdad deseaba estar con Sasuke por que lo amaba desde que Naruto me presento con el quede encantada, al principio pensé que era pasajero pero después ya no dejaba de pensar en el y había veces en las que cuando Naruto me besaba imaginaba que era Sasuke, entonces comprendí que amaba a Sasuke, pero esto no podía pasar Yo estaba casada con Naruto y el con Hinata.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no termina aquí- contesto con el entrecejo algo fruncido

-Sasuke esto esta mal, no podemos hacerle esto a Naruto ni a Hinata- aun que me cueste admitirlo así era estábamos casados, por mi parte con una persona a la cual no amo, es cierto quiero mucho a Naruto, pero no lo amo.

-Sakura, tu ¿amas a Naruto?- pregunto con su tono frio de siempre

-Yo… el… bueno es mi esposo- no logre decirle que no amaba a Naruto si no a el

-Responde- me exigió mi respuesta con un tono tan autoritario que me dio un poco de temor, pero lo deje de lado tenia que decirle la verdad y era ahora o nunca.

-No, no lo amo- fue mi respuesta y me aventure a preguntar –Y tu ¿amas a Hinata?- me invadió el nerviosismo por su respuesta quería saber que era lo que sentía por ella, me era necesario conocer su respuesta.

-No- fue su seca respuesta ¿en verdad había escuchado bien? ¡¿No ama a Hinata? – Sakura… entonces que lo impide- dijo con simpleza, es que este hombre no podía tener un poco de compasión ¿por mi?, que no sabe que con esa mirada me derrite

-Yo… pues…- no logre formar una frase en concreto por que me jalo del brazo y salimos de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra, di gracias a dios que su secretaria no estaba si no le preguntaría a donde iría aun que no creo que Sasuke le contestara, llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su auto y condujo rápidamente sin cruzar palabra en todo el camino estaba aturdida, ¿Por qué salimos así?, pronto mis todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron al llegar a un gran edificio que identifique rápidamente, ya que era el departamento que el tenia cuando estaba soltero lo se por que Naruto me trajo una vez para visitarlo.

-Vamos- me dijo sasuke

Salió del auto y como por inercia yo también salí del auto, llegamos rápidamente a su departamento y en cuanto se cerro la puerta comenzó a besarme, al principio dude pero me beso con tanta pasión que no me resistí mas de 10 segundos y le correspondí el beso, poco a poco me condujo a su habitación todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya me encontraba recostada en la cama de el.

Me deje llevar por el deseo, tire a la basura todo mi auto control y la poca cordura que me quedaba ya no pensaría mas, mejor disfrutaría el momento, el delicioso momento.

Comencé a sacarle la camisa, mientras el me besaba el cuello y masajeaba uno de mis senos por enzima de la tela de mi sujetador, ¿esperen un momento donde quedo mi blusa? Bah que mas da, me concentre en quitarle el molesto pantalón, maldito Sasuke tenia que ser tan sexy, poco después sentí su boca en uno de mis pezones, lentamente fue quitando mi falda y mis bragas y gemí al sentir sus dedos en mi parte intima, yo mientras me entretuve quitando su pantalón y acariciando sus bien formados pectorales, sentí como adentraba dos de sus dedos en mi y eso me arranco un gran gemido que no pude controlar, volvió a besarme con pasión y empecé a mover mis caderas junto con los movimientos de los dedos de el, no resistiría mas si el.

-Sa… su… ke- logre jadear entre besos, el solo sonrió de lado como siempre, no quería quedarme fuera del juego y le quite la ultima prenda que le quedaba y con una de mis manos comencé a masturbarlo el soltó un gruñido de placer, ¡Ja! Ahora quien ganaba, comencé a acelerar los movimientos de mi mano y el me detuvo.

-hpm… todavía no- dijo con voz ronca, que de verdad hizo que me estremeciera este hombre no podía ser mas Sexy, por dios el saco sus dedos de mi y se acomodo entre mis piernas y de una sola embestida entro en mi, no pude controlar mas mis gemidos, comenzó a envestirme lento pero fue acelerando el ritmo, no podía mas iba a explotar.

-¡Sasuke!- exclame cuando llegue al orgasmo, poco después llego Sasuke, se tiro aun lado de mi, ambos estábamos exhaustos, nuestras respiraciones estaban entre cortadas y el sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos, me acomode en el pecho de el y sonreí, era bobo que sonriera ya que avía hecho algo que estaba mal, le avía sido infiel a mi esposo ¡y con su mejor amigo!, pero a pesar de eso no me arrepentía avía estado con el hombre al que de verdad amaba

El nos tapo con la sabana de la cama y sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa tan arrogante que me conquisto y de improviso dijo

-Te amo Sakura-

Me quede de piedra, ¿avía escuchado bien? ¿El me avía dicho Te amo?, eso me hizo sentirme la mujer mas afortunada del mundo el hombre al que yo amaba me avía confesado su amor, en verdad estaba tan feliz

-Yo también te amo Sasuke- conteste con una gran sonrisa, estuvimos abrasados por largo rato hasta que caímos presa del cansancio y nos quedamos dormidos así abrasados, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? El me amaba y yo a el eso era lo único que importaba. (Lo siento Naruto pero serte infiel fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, Te amo Sasuke) y ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedar completamente dormida con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

**FIN**


End file.
